Consumed
by Sounni
Summary: Werewolf AU - Left abandoned as a child Emma has forged a new life for herself until the night of her 18th birthday - Her world comes crashing down. Forced into the unknown and captured by a large, hardened pack, Emma finds herself at the bottom...forced to do anything to survive. Things become complicated when Emma feels herself being pulled towards the enigmatic and fierce leader
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wanted to try something slightly different from my other OUAT story. Let me know what you think. AU Captain Swan

**Consumed**

_Chapter 1_

Steam rose slowly from dollops of melting snow as the early morning sun beat down relentlessly. Emma took a deep breath and was surprised to find that the air still held such a crisp bite to it. Quietly pulling the front door firmly closed she took several delicate steps to ensure that no one inside would know that she had slipped away.

The ground gave small pleasing crunches with each step across the grass as Emma made her way past her sleeping pack mates and into the forest.

The towering pine trees that surrounded the village exuded the most amazing fragrance that made her enhanced senses tingle with delight. Being a Werewolf came with many benefits; enhanced senses, the ability to shift at will and advanced regeneration skills. Pausing momentarily to remove her clothes, Emma quickly shoved them into a bag. Keeping a change of clothes hidden in bags around the forest was a trick of hers that she had found extremely useful at times.

Changing into her wolf seamlessly, she dashed off towards her favourite morning lookout. Emma took a path that zigzagged through the undergrowth, she was careful to tread lightly with her paws and leave minimal trail behind. It was in this form that freeing her wolf instincts was uninhibited and they performed as one. The initial struggle of shifting at 16 had been daunting and the first several times had been painful as her body adjusted to the changes. The work was well worth it as they now worked together beautifully.

Today marked Emma's 18th birthday and her coming of age, which was to be marked by a ceremony at dusk. The coming of age was very important event as it was the height of a werewolf's development and the end of schooling. Emma knew her carers were only of medium status, due mainly to her foster mother being an early childhood educator. Her foster father was a labourer and worked hard to provide whatever the pack or the Alpha required of him. Alpha George was the top of the totem pole in the pack hierarchy and was a strong leader and well respected. He wasn't however the most forward thinking wolf. On the other hand, his second in command Beta Graham was still fresh faced and ready to give good ideas that sometimes showed maturity beyond his 22 years of age.

The Evergreen pack was relatively small, cutting themselves off from the outside world in order to maintain anonymity and pack safety. Emma knew this decision had something to do with the rebellion but the elders were tight-lipped about what had happened and there was no tangible written history about it. There was much she didn't yet know about the outside world as leaving the 'reservation' as she fondly called it was forbidden without strict permission given by the Alpha. There were those whose sole job was to venture out to get supplies and information - this was rare as the pack was mostly self sufficient. Nearly everything they needed could be found, grown or made!

There had been a few pack members that could not accept living in such seclusion or could not follow the regimented pack life and had chosen to be exiled. Emma was lucky that Phillip and his wife Aurora had taken her in when she was found abandoned in the forest as an infant. They named her Emma as the blanket she had been found in had the name stitched into it. Emma knew she was different from the others in her pack and she worked doubly as hard to earn their respect.

Gracefully dodging her way through the undergrowth Emma playfully burst through the last set of bushes before setting her eyts on her final destination. A rocky outcrop took pride of place above a steep valley filled with lush vegetation and small animals. It was this outlook that made her feel one with her wolf but also one with nature. Emma liked to spend time envisioning what was out in the world and imagining different scenarios for herself that she knew would never eventuate.

Her time away was stolen as she knew the Alpha didn't like any member straying too far from the village. Though still on pack land this precipice was dangerously close to the borders. The borders were frequently patrolled by specially trained sentry wolves whose sole job was to enforce the boundaries and laws.

Emma felt freedom and happiness out in the forest so she allowed herself to linger in the sun. As a medium sized wolf with beautiful charcoal grey fur Emma had to work hard to remain strong in order to hold her position in the pack. A weak werewolf was no good to anybody. Going on regular runs was something she used to not only keep fitness levels high but because she enjoyed it.

The pack traditions were old and archaic. Her position had already been predetermined and the thought that she had no choice slowly killed her inside. It was the way it was done and had always been done – not one person ever challenged. It was stifling.

A sharp smell drifted along the breeze, turning her nose into the air Emma took several long sniffs. The scent was thick and had a slightly musky earthy hint to it.

It was her job to report such things but revealing what she had scented would also reveal where she had been.

* * *

><p>Quickly pulling her clothes on Emma ducked out from behind the tree and made her way back towards her house. The village was located in an established clearing with its own convenient water source and agricultural areas. The majority of the pack members lived in small cottages that generally comprised of 2 bedrooms and enough space for a small family. The Pack house where the Alpha, Beta and the other high ranking members resided took pride of place in the village. A beautifully built 2 story manor that allowed members to come and go freely in order to allow continued trust and communication.<p>

"Emma," A deep male voice called out to her from behind.

Twirling around quickly Emma caught sight of the Beta moving to stand right behind her. Towering at just over 6 feet, she had to crane her neck up to look at him. Bright brown eyes framed by shaggy dark hair stared intently down at her.

"Graham," Emma greeted with a cheeky smile.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered with a ghost of a grin before pushing a small gift towards her.

Emma narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Most of the time Graham was busting his balls to keep his distance professional and his face unreadable. It was no secret that Graham had always held an interest towards her and was always helpful and somewhat more protective of her. It wasn't until he had whispered those words that she realised it for what it was - attraction. It was only in moments like these that Emma could see the soft-hearted side that he tried to keep locked away. Graham was un-attached, though not for lack of trying by several of the other women in the pack. He had yet to select his other half and it seemed that he was not willing to settle for what some saw as 'second best'.

Aurora had always told her that having a truly compatible partner would create a far more superior bond and in turn stronger pup – A stronger future.

Emma glanced down at the small package in her hands and then back up at the male wolf in front of her. A smirk began to tug at her face as she watched him wrestle with his apparent nervousness. Graham slightly bounced from foot to foot and he continually raked his hand through his hair. Emma took a moment to appreciate his appealing body. His grey t-shirt was pulled taut against his body and did little to hide his ripped muscles and his jeans were tight enough that she could just imagine what his ass would look like. A shiver rippled through her and she quickly ripped into the wrapping paper to cover up her reaction.

Emma pulled out a beautifully created leather wrist band that had been intricately designed with many swirling E's to represent her name.

'It's beautiful," She whispered and watched as his eyes lit up. Holding out both her arm and the band, she raised her eyebrows at him.

Taking the hint, Graham gently gripped her wrist and tied the band around it but didn't let go.

"Yes, it is beautiful," Graham admitted in a quiet voice though Emma knew he wasn't talking about the wrist band. Clearing her throat and trying to think of a reply she was saved when Graham dropped her hand and took a step back.

He pointed to his head and smiled sheepishly, "See you at the ceremony?"

Emma nodded, "Definitely."

Today had just gotten even better...If that was possible.

* * *

><p>Emma felt like she was being sucked into a black hole, time just seemed to be moving extremely slow today. The anticipation of her coming of age ceremony was eating away at her and she could feel the butterflies as if they were caged inside of her and wanted out. She kept reassuring herself to keep calm and remind her of what tonight meant. The more she thought about the meaning behind the ceremony, the more anxious she became. Tonight she would be given her place in the pack, her essential purpose in life. Emma's brow furrowed at the thought but she knew to trust the Elder's assessments of her skills.<p>

As the morning had dragged by Emma found herself being greeted and congratulated by each of the pack members she encountered, starting with foster parents. Arriving back after her run and subsequent run-in with Graham she had been exuberantly greeted by them and a beautifully prepared breakfast.

Aurora and Phillip had pulled out all of the stops when preparing a birthday. Emma could smell the bacon, sausages and hash browns as she entered the house. Her mouth watered and she had to push down her wolf instincts in order to maintain any semblance of manners. The run this morning had worked up her appetite and she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into the food provided.

"Happy Birthday," Both of her foster parents chimed as she entered the dining room. The looks of beaming pride on their faces were enough for Emma to know how they felt about her special day. Aurora held out her arms and that was the only welcome Emma needed as she sunk into the embrace. She hummed with happiness at the contact and was even more pleased when her father joined the embrace.

Emma was lucky to have gained such an incredible family. They were tight and she knew it was her parent's inability to have their own pup that had forged the closeness. Aurora and Phillip had worked hard to build up their standing in the pack so that Emma would have the best possible start when she reached her coming of age. The expectation weighed heavy on Emma's shoulders but she had simply shrugged it off and worked harder.

They watched with knowing smirks as the birthday breakfast was demolished in moments. Emma smiled guiltily but felt good because she had indulged her need to feed. Keeping control of her instincts took lots of skill. There had never been a time where Emma had lost complete control of herself; she had simply never been threatened or angry enough.

The loud clearing of a throat had Emma quickly seeking the sound out. Recognising that her foster parents were vying for her attention allowed her pull her face away from her food.. Sheepishly, Emma glanced at mess she had made and started stacking dishes and picking up the uneaten yet chewed on pieces of food.

A small square box was delicately placed on the table in front of her. Emma stared at box briefly before reaching out to take the lid off. A small gasp escaped her mouth when she glimpsed the gift nestled inside.

A beautiful antique locket made of gold sat in the box. It was inscribed with symbols that Emma didn't recognize and could only guess were an ancient language of some kind.

"We found this when we found you." Leah explained the significance of the locket.

"We have kept it hidden and are the only ones aware of its existence."

Emma knew it was something she could hardly wear in front of her fellow pack mates but today was an exception.

"What does it say?" Emma questioned Aurora curiously.

"We don't know."

* * *

><p>Emma spent the remainder of the day with her friends before being shuffled home to get ready for the ceremony. Elsa was her closest friend and had insisted that she 'help' Emma get dressed and that she had famous hair and make-up skills. Emma had simply laughed and told her friend to stop bragging.<p>

Now sitting in front of the mirror having her hair yanked in all directions, Emma may have slightly regretted giving her friend carte blanche. Her hair was a rich blonde filled with loose curls that fell halfway down her back and without proper care was a nightmare. Emma usually pulled it into a messy ponytail to get it out of the way but tonight it would be framed around her face. Elsa ran her fingers through the curls in attempts to detangle them and despite the low growls coming from Emma found that she was being quite successful.

Aurora had picked out a pretty demure knee length dress for her to wear and she knew that the necklace could be easily hidden.

"I'm done," Elsa sang as she stepped away from her.

'_About time,' _Emma growled. She hated just sitting around and having no control over the situation.

"Aren't you forgetting this?" Aurora questioned from the doorway. The locket hung from between her fingers and Emma beckoned her to place it around her neck.

The ceremony was to take place in the meeting hall which was located next to the pack house. The meeting hall was a large structure built specifically to accommodate all pack members whether for something as important as a ceremony or simply for a weekly pack meeting.

The members were gathering inside but Emma knew her place was to wait at the entrance until called.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the coming of age of Emma," The Alpha's voice boomed through the hall. Taking that as the sign, Emma moved through the open doors and down towards the Alpha. He stood on a small platform with Graham to his left and Elder Jennings to his right.

Emma pushed her wolf down as she felt the excitement coursing through her. Stopping directly in front of the Alpha, Emma bent her head in respect before kneeling in front of him. Alpha George began chanting, many of the words were ones Emma did not know the meaning of but had heard at other coming of age ceremonies.

Everything continued and she was officially given a place to train as a pack nurse. The pride beaming from her family and Elsa lifted her spirits. Training in wolf health was a prestigious position to hold within the pack and Emma knew all of her hard work had paid off. She had secretly hoped to be given a job with the guard but knew that was a dream.

The last part of the ceremony passed quickly and everyone dispersed to attend the celebratory BBQ being cooked in the meadow behind the meeting hall. Needing a moment to take everything in, Emma approached the forests edge and sat herself on the damp grass. Before she could even begin to contemplate the ceremony she was hit with a strong scent, it was musky, earthy and extremely thick.

_The scent from earlier_

Emma's ears pricked up as she tried to discern any sounds coming from the forest.

Screams pierced the air from behind her and she quickly flipped around, eyes wide with shock.

The village was on fire.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Chaos.<p>

The scene Emma absorbed was complete and utter chaos. Being at the fringe of the action gave her a moment to try and process what she was witnessing. High pitched screams permeated the air and like nails on a chalkboard, sent tingles raging down her spine. Hungry flames licked at the buildings, the slight breeze giving them an extra push to gain new heights. The colours swirling in the blaze were captivating and the inferno of heat radiating towards Emma emphasised just how real the danger was.

'_I need to move_,' she urged herself as the flames continued to grow. Her feet felt heavy and the shock of the situation gave her a weakness she didn't know she possessed...fear. It wasn't just one house on fire; it was every single building that made up her pack village.

There was no possible way something of this magnitude could be an accident, could it?

Fear welled up inside of Emma, her heart beat was thrumming against her ribcage and sweat had broken out on her forehead. As she staggered forward Emma watched as her pack members scrambled to save the village. Many were trapped inside burning buildings as the angry flames continued to relentlessly decimate not only material objects but also lives. Emma felt tears tracking down her cheeks as she realised that many of her pack mates lives would be extinguished by the fires.

'_I need to help,_' she told herself as she approached a group of men attempting to douse out the fires. Graham was leading the charge and Emma could see just how well he was suited for his Beta duties. His instructions were clear and concise, leaving no room for error.

As if sensing her, Graham's eyes shot up and met hers over all of the chaos. Emma could see the relief on his face and his muscles relaxing as he took in her presence.

"Emma, you need to take the children into the forest." Graham's voice was hoarse from not only his constant shouts but from inhaling the smoke billowing from the fires. Emma knew that he was trying to get her out of the way and any other time she may have argued with him. The pleading look that filled his eyes was enough to convince her to gather up the few children that were huddled together.

"Take this," Graham threw a small two way radio in her direction. She easily caught it with one hand and pocketing it before turning to the younger children. Emma tugged on their little hands and used her head to indicate which way they would be going. "Follow me," she implored before scooping up the smallest child into her arms. The edge of the forest was untouched by the destructive flames and she quickly led the children deep into its safety. There were several large boulders resting on the undergrowth and Emma lowered the child she was carrying carefully onto one. She was torn between staying with the children and helping her pack mates save the village.

Emma could feel her restlessness and compulsion to go back and assist the others. She felt the strength of her wolf surge and fill her with much needed endorphins. Emma turned her eyes quickly back to the three trembling pups in front of her. Crouching down so that she was directly looking into their eyes, she took a moment to take in their appearances. Smudges of dirt marred their innocent faces and puffy red eyes combined with the tracks running down their faces confirmed how distraught they were.

"I need to go and help the others." Emma began as she reached out to brush her fingers along each of their cheeks.

"You need to stay here and do not move," She directed before beginning to move away only to be stopped by loud sobs.

"I will come back for you," Emma reassured them fervently. The pups must have recognised her sincerity in the tone of her voice and quieted down. Turning her back to them she quickly made her way back to the forests edge. Guilt was gnawing at her stomach but she needed to trust her decisions and this quickly bolstered her confidence.

* * *

><p>The breeze had picked up and Emma was quick to pick up the scent of the fire; a combination of scorched wood and melted paint. Taking another quick sniff she picked up the elusive musky scent from earlier. It was hard to distinguish between all of the other scents currently flooding the air but it was still there. Faintly.<p>

_'It has to be connected_,' Emma told herself. There had to be a link to the mysterious scent and what was happening to her pack. As she moved out of the protective shelter of the forest something moved quickly on her left that her enhanced senses picked up on. Jerking her head to the side Emma narrowed her eyes and peered intently along the tree line. Several moments passed and nothing immediately jumped out at her. Adrenaline had been pumping through her body and the whole convoluted situation made her think she was imagining it.

Gazing back to her left she was amazed when she picked out shadows flitting through the tree lines.

'_There is something there_.'

They were careful to stay hidden in the darkness and Emma knew that whatever they were they were intelligent. Taking a big breath in through her nose she let her enhanced smell find the musky, earthy scent. The scent was still buried but it did lead to where the shadows were lurking.

_'I need to inform the Beta,' _Emma decided quickly as she felt her agitation with the trespassers and the damage they had caused growing stronger. The two-way radio was still in her pocket so she pulled it out and switched it on.

_'Beta,'_ He took a moment to respond to her communication.

_'Are you okay?'_ Graham's voice demanded. _'Emma?'_

_'I'm fine, I...' _her response was cut off by his, '_Where are you?'_

_'I am on the south side...on the tree line,'_ Emma told him quickly before adding, _'We're not alone.'_

There was a slight delay in Graham's response and Emma knew he was processing what she had told him. He needed to know all the information that she had, including her encounter with the strange scent earlier in the day.

_'There is a thick musky scent that I couldn't identify whilst on a run this morning...It was faint. I am scenting the same now but there are also..." __She paused, trying to think of the right description._

_ "Shadows..."_ Emma decided was the most appropriate word, "_hovering in the tree line._'

_'Shit,'_ the expletive burst through the radio. She'd never heard Graham use that kind of language before and quickly realised that he must be very agitated.

_'You need to round-up as many pack mates as you can find and take shelter in the trees,'_ Graham ordered her gruffly. '_We'll take care of the rest,'_

Emma knew her priority was not only to find pack mates but to find her Aurora and Phillip. She hadn't seen them or any of her friends. Pandemonium had swept through the village and she'd had to block out many of the loud noises in order to concentrate on getting around safely. The fires continued to rage out of control and the screams of pain continued to taint the once peaceful air.

She'd barely taken one step before all hell broke loose.

A black swarm of swirling darkness erupted from the edge of the tree line as if to swallow the village whole. An ear-piercing shrieking filled Emma's ears and she cringed at the pain. She took off at a run away from the darkness, pulling along several members of the pack she met on her way.

_This is not good...This is not good._

The words continued to repeat in her head as she pushed herself to find people and drive them towards the cover of the trees. Many were hysterical and refused to leave their burning homes regardless of the more pressing threat.

Emma slowed and spared a glimpse back towards the chaos. The darkness had separated into singular forms which she could just make out. The figures were hooded but their scaly and crusty skin sent deep shivers down her spine.

She reached the trees and pushed herself to climb up. If she could get off the ground and into a sturdy limb she might have a better chance of remaining alive and hopefully undetected. Emma heaved herself up into a high branch and watched silently as the shadows devoured her village.

They were searching for something and those pack members that remained were overwhelmed by the darkness. Emma wasn't close enough to see exactly what they were doing but each wolf that met the shadow's lay limp and unmoving on the ground.

She forced her eyes away and concentrated on keeping quiet and holding on until it was safe.

To Be Continued


End file.
